Spielburg Town
Spielburg Town (Town of Spielburg'''QFG1VGA Hintbook, pg 28, '''Village of Spielburg and Spielburg) is a quaint, Germanic village situated in the center of Spielburg Valley. It is the main and only town in Quest for Glory I. Background The town is a small hamlet which consists of three major streets: Main Street, Market Street, and Tavern Street. Businesses and residences populate the streets. The town has one gate on its southeast side, which closes after dark, although the gate can be climbed with a high enough skill. The town appears to be fairly self-sufficient, housing numerous workshops and small personal-run businesses. The townspeople make good use of the rural fields and forests surrounding it, as is evidenced by an agrarian marketplace and numerous local farmers. On a local level, Spielburg has a Sheriff to uphold the law, although its international affairs and military protection come from the Barony of Spielburg. The Baron resides outside of town in his castle to the north. Culturally, the town has become quiet, reflecting the state of affairs in the valley, although the residents are typically friendly to visitors. Before the events of Quest for Glory I, a yearly Cider FestivalSam will mention this through his dialogue tree was held in town, which would bring a fair amount of tourists. Enchantment Over a century before the events of Quest for Glory I, the Archmage Erana placed an enchanment of Protection upon the town. With this enchantment in place, no violence can be done within the town walls. If the Hero attempts to attack someone or cast a spell while in town, he will be prevented by this spell. Unfortunately, the spell wasn't entirely perfect and Erasmus considers Erana's work "lousy": The Alley is not covered by the spell, nor are any areas below ground, which includes the Thieves' Guild. Lastly, it appears violence can be done in the name of justice, or by accident, as is evident if the Hero gets caught stealing. By the same token, other crimes, such as thievery, are not deterred by this spell. Points of Interest The town is divided into four major quadrants: Corner of Main and Market Street Note: The entrance to town is located here. *Sheriff's Office *Hero's Tale Inn *Barber Shop End of Main Street *Adventurer's Guild *Little Old Lady's House *Magic Shop Corner of Market Street and Tavern Street *Alpinehurst Farmer's Mart *Dry Goods Store *Sheriff's House End of Tavern Street *Town's End *Bakery *Butcher Shop *Alley *Aces and Eights Tavern *Thieves' Guild *Shed/Workshop Other *Spielburg Chamber of Commerce tavernstreet.JPG|End of Tavern Street marketstreet.JPG|Corner of Market and Tavern mainstreet.JPG|End of Main Street sheriffs office.JPG|Corner of Main and Market Trivia *At the left end of Tavern Street is a building that cannot be entered. In the EGA version of the game, listening at the door will result in the Hero hearing work going on inside. This was supposed to be a workshop that was removed in the final cut of the game. In the VGA version, the building is still a workshop, but it is very obviously dilapidated and abandoned. References Category:towns Category:Cities